


Coming home

by PsychoKillerWolf



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Cute, Domestic, J-ROCK Band, M/M, Romance, Sad, Sweet, Unexpected Twist, Visual Kei, With A Twist, ruki - Freeform, the GazettE - Freeform, uruha - Freeform, uruki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoKillerWolf/pseuds/PsychoKillerWolf
Summary: Yeah....I'm sorry I just wanted to write something short and f***d up :3





	Coming home

Uruha let out a full yawn as he lazily looked at the time. _10:39_. He wasn't a morning person. Not at all. And for him 11 in the morning felt like very early daybreak. Nevertheless, the man had a reason to pull himself out of the comfortable silky sheets with a groan. And that reason was no other than a certain vocalist who was probably calmly drinking his late morning coffee in the kitchen right now. Despite Uruha's slow pace in most things, the other wasn't bothered at all and their relationship was only growing more substantial every day. And after weeks and weeks of busy schedules, the couple finally had a full weekend to spend together. That of course only after the guitarist would return from today's work. It was Friday already, meaning both of them were patient for so much time. And now there were only a few hours remaining but could you blame the man for wanting to skip them?

As expected, when Uruha walked into the kitchen, the blonde was leaning against the counter, a cup of coffee in his hands and a relaxing grin on his lips. A grin that flared into a bright full smile as soon as he eyed the taller.

"About time sleepyhead." Setting the coffee aside, Ruki walked up to his boyfriend, hands instinctively finding their way around the bony shoulders and resting behind Uruha's smooth neck. "I was starting to think you died in there." The blonde joked only to feel the other's slim arms wrapped around his waist in return, pulling him closer.

"I wouldn't leave like that." He replied with a fond affectionate look in his amber eyes and the most brilliant of smiles on his full lips, leaning down to capture the other's. Ruki happily responded, standing on his toes as his mouth came in contact with his boyfriend's. The sweetest of kisses were always the ones exchanged in the morning. 

"Good." The vocalist stated as their lips broke contact. "Now grab something to eat and go get ready for your appointment otherwise you'll be late."

The dark haired pouted at his lover's words.

"Do I really have to though?" He started, his hands gracefully slipping down the shorter man's waist pausing to gently cup Ruki's plump buttcheeks, head leaning down and planting soft kisses onto the creamy skin of his neck. "Why not just skip hmm?" He whispered seductively inbetween the kisses and the vocalist despite the shivers that were running up and down his spine, despite the moans that threatened to escape, despite the fact that he wanted nothing more than to melt into Uruha's touch, he pulled away shaking his head.

"Sorry babe, but we'll have to bear with the facts for a few hours." He leaned up once again, pecking softly the nose of his pouting boyfriend. "When you return we'll have all the time in the world, I promise."

With a low sigh, Uruha nodded in agreement. "You're right. Better just be done with it."

"And to make it extra special.." Ruki added, his khaki green eyes glowing as a playful smirk grew on his lips. "I'll be wearing your Valentine's day gift~" He whispered sending a small wave of pleasure through his partner's body who only groaned at the devilish blonde.

"Now you're making the next 8 hours even more unbearable!" He whined and the shorter of the two let out a laugh at the adorable sight before him.

"I know."

 

* * *

 

Needless to say Ruki was true to his word, for the following hours were a real torture for Uruha who was in a dilemma of wether or not should he check his phone. Why? Obviously because a certain tease wouldn't leave him in peace. And sure the man obviously prefered talking to his boyfriend than pay attention to whatever he was supposed to during this boring as hell lecture but he knew Ruki had already sent him tons of inappropriate messages in order to make his life even more miserable than it already was because that's just how Ruki was.

Despite the danger, Uruha couldn't help but get the device out of his pocket and unlock it as soon as he felt it vibrate for about the fifth time. 

 

**[15:24] Chibi: _Can't wait for you to be back babe. No drinking ok?_**

 

**[15:42] Chibi: _Ignoring me must mean you're having too much fun. Though I highly doubt you're having more fun than I do_**

 

**[15:43] Chibi: _If you know what I mean ;) ;) ;)_**

Uruha found himself cursing under his breath. The other practicaly hadn't say anything yet and his mind was already making scenarios of his lover, lying down on their shared bed wearing nothing but a leather corset, his slender fingers touching places he wasn't supposed to touch if the other was there to help him out. Plump red lips parting slightly to allow moans of pleasure escape along with the taller man's name, rolling in that perfect way it always did...

Uruha had to literally shake his head for his lower self had already started linking what his brain made up and he would certainly be in trouble or at least very embarassed being that weak in front of so many people. No. He decided not to continue thinking about it nor turn the conversation into a sexting session because he knew damn well this is what the other wanted.

 

**[15:45] Me: _Ok love but try not to have too much fun._**

 

Uruha smirked to himself. He could perfectly imagine the blonde's adorable pout at the fact that his plan to make him reply accordingly didn't work.

 

**[15:48] Chibi: _Uru you're such a meanie >^<_**

 

**[15:50] Me: _Your meanie. See you at 8 baby. love u~_**

 

**[15:51] Chibi: _Baka!_**

 

**[15:52] Chibi: _I love you too._**

 

* * *

 

Finally, after what seemed like forever the lecture was over. Uruha walked out of the building with an air of excitement. He brought out his phone once again to check the time. _18:11_.

" _Perfect!"_  He thought. With barely any traffic and the house being not to far from the meeting area he'd be home in less than 15 minutes! Should he let his little lover know? Nah, better go for a surprise. The blonde had mixed fillings about those but Uruha just knew he'd like this one.  
  
Walking to his car, Uruha pulled his out of the left pocket of his jeans. But just when he tried to unlock it, he felt a strong arm wrapping around his neck, sqeezing it tight. The guitarist desperately tried to fight it by bringing his arms up to break contact when another man wearing a black hood rushed in front of him, holding his arms down and kicking him in the stomach. Unable to fight back and having no energy or oxygen, it took Uruha less than a minute to see his surroundings gradually black out.

 

When Uruha's eyelids slowly opened, he still felt a little funny and dizzy. With a painful groan, he pushed himself to stand up and checked his surroundings. First thing he noticed was that his car was gone.

"Shit" He cursed. Those bastards were going to pay for it. Uruha guessed he should be home just in time using public transportation. But wait, what time was it again? The man attempted to get his phone out of his jeans when he realised that was stolen as well. Good thing he had his wallet and the house keys inside the pockets of his coat. At least he wouldn't have to get a new ID or credit card. Still this was still frustrating to the core. With annoyance painted over his face and after letting out a low groan, Uruha walked to the nearest the bus station.

 

* * *

 

After another exhausting hour of being squeezed between old people in the bus and plenty minutes of walking, Uruha was finally home. Would Ruki be mad at him for being so late? Probably. Would he be worried? Considering the fact that those thieves took his phone so he was unable to come in contact with his boyfriend, definitely. What about when finding out? Ruki'd probably make a fuss about it, call the police and send Uruha to the hospital for exams which'd be really sweet for him but he'd hopefully wouldn't do that.

All that the guitarist wanted was to just return to the younger's loving arms and spend the rest of the weekend with him as planned.

Unfortunatelly that wouldn't be the case. For when he walked to the front door and started looking for his keys he could hear the other's voice from inside the house, being worried as hell as he tried to contact him for what he guessed to be the thousand time.

Ruki bit his bottom lip in agony, staring at his phone hoping to hear Uruha's voice but instead, yet again all he got was the same damn voicemail:

_"Hi, this is Uruha. I'm afraid I can't answer the phone right now, but I will return your call as soon as possible. Please leave a message after the default sound."_

_**Beep** _

"U-uru?" Ruki managed, his eyes finally starting to water. "Baby please answer me it's already half past ten and I'm worried sick! Where the hell are you?!" He cried, unable to handle it anymore. This was no joke and Ruki had a very bad feeling about this.

Uruha's heart sank hearing his lover saying those words. Finally finding the keys, he unlocked the door and entered the house, only to see his beautiful vocalist standing there, clenching the phone in his hands while bitting back sobs. When his eyes landed on the tall, they widened letting out a gasp.

Uruha's lips broke into the sweetest brightest smile he could manage but then it fell. His happy face suddenly filled with horror as he realised the meaning behind Ruki's following words to the phone. 

"B-baby please I'm scared. The door just opened on its own.."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah....  
> I'm sorry I just wanted to write something short and f***d up :3


End file.
